


What I Could've Done

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: F/F, Ghosts, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Lexa sees Zophie's ghost after the war is over.





	What I Could've Done

Lexa’s breath caught in her throat at the sight of Zophie standing in front of her. She was partially transparent and smiling so sweetly at her. Her eyes burned, and she swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat. “Zophie.”

                “Hey Lexa,” Zophie said softly. “How have you been?”

                “We won the war. Crayton’s gone, though. It’s just the kids left.” It was surreal standing in front of her girlfriend, looking like she did before the Mogs murdered her. “I’m soo sorry. I should’ve told you that he was dead. You would’ve fell for it, it I hadn’t cut you out.”

                Zophie’s arms floated up and around her, wrapping her up in a barely there hug. Lexa hesitantly put her arms around her girlfriend. “You need to let it go, Lexa. You need to let me go. You have a new home and a new family. All those Loric kids, they’re your family now”

                The feeling of her presence slowly faded away, and when Lexa opened her eyes, Zophie was gone.


End file.
